


Watermelon Engagements

by Avangee



Category: Debby Ryan- Fandom, Jenna Black- Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Girls, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: "We are going to be the best married couple. We'll get a fucking cat and we can buy a house and we can fuck anytime we want. I always want to fuck you, god, you make me so wet. I can't even imagine not being able to fuck you for the rest of my life. I want your perfect tits and your perfect lips and your perfect pussy forever-" Jenna laid Debby down on the floor with her on top and started unzipping Debby's shorts, "- Fuck. I love you so much, love you."





	Watermelon Engagements

"Oh my fucking god, we've never talked about this, Debs," Jenna thought out loud, it had been exactly four hours and thirty-seven minutes since Debby had proposed at fucking IHOP. 

"Holy shit, okay, um Jenna Ryan or Debby Black? I didn't really have time, I just wanted you to be mine like forever as soon as fucking possible." Debby was rambling with the love-sick smile on her face that drove Jenna absolutely crazy. Jenna smiled back, leaning toward to give her fiancée a soft kiss. The two girls couldn't stop smiling ever since Jenna had said 'yes oh my fucking god yes fucking yes I love you so fucking much yes!' really loud while they were waiting for their pancakes. 

"I fucking love you, Debby Ryan. I think I wanna take your name, Jenna Ryan. It sounds so perfect."  

Debby didn't respond with anything other than smiley kisses, she took Jenna's hand and intertwined their fingers. The two kissed lazily for what seemed like an eternity and niether knew whether it was a good or bad thing. Jenna finally turned it around to where she was straddling her fiancée's waist and kissing rougher, faster, dirtier. The two stuttered out repetitive love confessions in between kisses. Niether could ask for anything more. 

Debby started first, hastily taking off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, her bare breasts rubbing against Jenna's summer dress. Jenna kissed down her fiancée's chest, sucking little marks and moving her tongue around Debby's hard nipples. The noises Debby was making were absolutely incredible, Jenna was never going to get over the soft gasps and moans no matter how many times she heard them. Forever, she's going to hear those beautiful noises forever. Debby is going to be her wife, Debby Ryan was going to marry her. Jenna's couldn't think of anything else, she was wet just from thinking about being Debby's wife. 

"We are going to be the best married couple. We'll get a fucking cat and we can buy a house and we can fuck anytime we want. I always want to fuck you, god, you make me so wet. I can't even imagine not being able to fuck you for the rest of my life. I want your perfect tits and your perfect lips and your perfect pussy forever-" Jenna laid Debby down on the floor with her on top and started unzipping Debby's shorts, "- Fuck. I love you so much, love you." 

Jenna pulled the shorts below Debby's knees, leaving room for Jenna to stick her head between her fiancée's legs. Debby was wearing the lacy, pink panties she was wearing the first time they had sex. Jenna never imagined her one-night stand from the fucking gay bar would be her wife. It was so perfect, the way they kept meeting over and over. Maybe, it had to do with Debby tracking her down because "Your tongue is fucking magical, please go on a date with me" as Debby had said. God, she's so fucking glad she didn't listen to any of her friends. Debby was her soulmate, they were going to get married. 

"Jenna, please," Debby gasped under the hovering lips, tongue flicking out for only seconds over the pink panties. Jenna licked Debby's clit through the cloth, spelling the alphabet with her tongue. That was the simple secret to her 'magical tongue' that first night, since then she learned triangles were the way to make Debby scream and shake. 

Debby moaned and pushed Jenna's head down more with one hand and started to pull down the panties with the other. She was rocking her hips back and begging for release. Jenna knew every inch of Debby's body by heart: every curve, sensitive spot, and freckle. Debby was moaning so obscenely and beautifully after the panties were pushed down and Jenna was tasting her. 

"Fuck," the redhead breathed out, she was twisting her hand in the carpet and Jenna was smiling as she licked Debby's clit, letting her tongue slip inside every so often. 

Jenna always loved going down on her girlfriend- finacée, now. Debby would make these fucking sounds, like the pleasure was killing her. One time Jenna accidently brushed her top teeth against the sensitive skin, she pulled back expecting Debby to be in pain, but when she looked up Debby was gasping for her to do it again. Now, the blonde takes every moment she has to pinch  or bite Debby's clit, chasing that desperate gasp for more.

Jenna was so fucking obsessed with Debby's pussy, it always tasted like watermelon no matter what and Jenna's convinced Debby uses some kind of product for that. No one can just taste like watermelon all the time, but so far Debby has only ever tasted of watermelon. The pussy was a pretty pink, almost like the lipstick they both use, but when she was wet, fuck, Debby would get absolutely covered in white. It almost looked like snow, the way Debby got so white and wet. Jenna once said, "Your pussy's like a snowstorm when you're wet. God, I want to play in it." to which Debby laughed and kissed her in reply. 

"I'm marrying this pretty little pussy," Jenna spoke against Debby's most sensitive area, using her fingers to replace her tongue, "I'm going to eat you out everyday, if we fight in going to lick your clit until your moaning apologies and forgiveness. I love it so much, love you so much. Debs, fuck, you're so perfect. So fucking beautiful." 

"God, I fucking love you. Ple-Keep fucking doing- doing that. Please, Jen. Fuck, please." Debby was barely speaking English she was so wrecked, Jenna licked inside Debby, fucking her fiancée with her tongue. She still fucking tasted like watermelon. When they get married, Debby is not going to able to keep her secret for long. Jenna was going to find out what it is her lover does to make her pussy taste so good. 

Debby was catching her moans in her throat, not letting them pass through her pretty mouth. Jenna reached a hand under her dress to touch herself as she licked out her fiancée. She could feel the short hair rubbing against her face, Debby was a shitty shaver, doing the bare minimum so she wasn't uncomfortable in her panties. Jenna loved the way it felt against her cheeks, it always left an angry red mark. A reminder of how well she did, if only for a few minutes.

Jenna brought the hand that wasn't under her dress up to play with Debby's swollen clit. She pinched the soft skin, knowing just how hard Debby liked it. The redhead stifled a groan, as she bucked her hips up into the touch. If Jenna had one of their vibrators Debby would have orgasmed a while ago, this felt more intimate some how, like they was becoming one. 

After just a minute of the Jenna torturing Debby's clit, the girl was spasming. Her hips arched in a way that was so unique to Debby, Jenna hadn't ever really had good sex until Debby came along, she felt everything with Debby. She knew every little twitch and moan Debby has. Jenna felt Debby tense around the tongue inside her, the fingers under her dress doing something, anything to get Jenna to climax. When Debby came she held her breath, not wanting to let her moans out but she always failed. A few low, broken moans escaped through her lips and then she couldn't stop. Jenna always kept licking at her until she wanted to stop, sometimes it was minutes after Debby orgasmed for the first time. One time it was eighteen hours, Debby had eleven orgasms that day and Jenna pulled a muscle in her tongue. 

Jenna moved her fingers faster, rubbing herself out as she sucked on Debby's clit. The moans alone would be enough to make Jenna cum, Debby's moans were so fucking pretty. They were so broken, it was almost a sob. Jenna gasped when she felt a particular bundle of nerves light up inside her. It was only minutes now, Jenna had let her face press against the inside of Debby's thigh. She moaned a little and Debby sat up with her shaky hands and kissed Jenna with the same passion from that first drunken lust-hazed night. Jenna moaned into Debby's mouth and melted into it, letting her entire body relax after she pulled her hand out of her panties. 

Debby pulled Jenna on top of her, it was more of making grabby hands at Jenna until she listened to Debby's whines. She pulled off Jenna's dress and threw it away, Debby loved the feel of Jenna's bare breasts squishing against hers. It was comfortable, making out with her future wife while Debby traced shapes into her back. 

"I love you so much, Debs."

"I love you more," Debby replied. 

"Impossible." 

They argued playfully for a while, before they landed on the topic of the date. When they were going to get married, Jenna wanted to get married in the spring and Debby wanted the winter. Eventually they decided that autumn was the middle ground, and they stayed tangled in each other's bodies until they fell asleep to whispered love confessions.


End file.
